Intelligent Munitions System
The (I.M.S.) is a five-point Assault pointstreak reward that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The I.M.S. is an anti-personnel system similar to the Bouncing Betty. It is a small box on the floor that fires an explosive shell vertically, which in turn then shoots an explosive down at enemies at a range of 256 inches. It can deploy a total of four explosive charges before self-destructing. The I.M.S. makes a low-pitched "ping" sound when an enemy player enters close proximity, right as it sets off one of its charges. A set-off charge will almost always kill the player who set it off, regardless of if he has a Riot Shield (unless the player places it on his back and lies down immediately) or Blast Shield. It can be temporarily deactivated by concussion grenades and flashbangs. It can also be destroyed by an EMP Grenade, or by simply shooting it until it takes enough damage. Also, knifing it would instantly destroy it. If a player places a second I.M.S the first one will self destruct instantly. It is also one of the explosives that can be delayed by Stalker Pro. Putting a Trophy System over the I.M.S will allow the user with even more protection from shot explosives. IMS in action.jpg|The I.M.S. in action. Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-ims.jpg|An unused killstreak icon for the I.M.S I.M.S. MW3.jpg|The I.M.S. I.M.S. being triggered MW3.JPG|Another look at the I.M.S. in action. Trivia *It takes three hits from an I.M.S. to kill a Juggernaut. *The I.M.S. used the AC-130 icon in the killfeed in early development (seen at ending of the Survival Mode trailer). This was likely due to there not being an icon for the I.M.S. at that point. *It is possible to get a headshot with the I.M.S. *It is possible to cancel out the I.M.S. projection by destroying the base of the I.M.S. *It is also possible to escape the I.M.S. without using the Stalker perk or destroying it. If the I.M.S. is in a building, whereas there are many hallways to run through, when passing by an I.M.S. and hearing the peculiar sound of it, simply just run to another hallway or out the building. *The I.M.S. will also attack Recon Drones. *The I.M.S. can be extremely helpful inside buildings with lots of blind corners and short ceilings, as the I.M.S. does not launch the explosive at a minimum height and can be launched faster, resulting in little to no time for the enemy to react. *The explosive that the I.M.S. launches is the same model as the chemical mines used by Chemical Agents in Survival Mode. *It is possible to avoid being killed by the explosive by crawling in the middle of the I.M.S. *The I.M.S. can easily be mistaken for luggage in the map Terminal. *An enemy I.M.S. can be quickly wasted if it is placed near a corner. Simply trigger it and run around the corner to avoid being killed. Repeat until all four explosives are wasted. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards